An automotive vehicle recently is equipped with various in-vehicle antennas for a television, a radio, a global positioning system (GPS), a vehicle information and communication system (VICS), an electronic toll collection (ETC) or the like. These antennas are in many cases mounted near electronic devices such as a meter display device or a navigation display device, which generates electromagnetic radiation noise. As a result, the antenna tends to receive the radiation noise, and will be adversely affected in receiving a desired radio wave.
JP 2002-9522A proposes an electromagnetic shield in an electronic device, which generates radiation noise. This shield may be effective in a small-sized device having no display part. This shield, however, is not advantageous to cover with the electromagnetic shield electronic devices such a meter display device or a navigation display device, which are rather large in size. It is therefore necessary to suppress generation of radiation noise in electronic devices.